jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Ogniowa Burza (część 1)
'Ogniowa Burza (część 1) '(ang. Shell Shocked, Part 1) - dwunasty odcinek czwartej serii serialu Jeźdźcy smoków: Na końcu świata. Opis Czkawka nie ma pojęcia komu wierzyć, gdzie zarówno Viggo, jak i Ryker próbują przekonać go, że drugi zdradził. Nie ma czasu do namysłu, gdy potężne niebezpieczeństwo uderza w Koniec Świata. Fabuła Czkawka z jeźdźcami, drużyną A, Stoickiem, Pyskaczem, Dagurem i Heatherą ruszają na bazę Viggo. Każdy ma przydzielone zadanie - Gustaw i Sączyślin pozbywają się strażników z łodzi, Dagur zastawia pułapki na lądzie, z powietrza chroni go siostra; Śledzik i Sączysmark zajmują się strażą wyspy, a bliźniaki powodują wielką eksplozję we wnętrzu jaskini. Pyskacz z Marudą lądują na Rykerze, obezwładniając go, gdy Stoick odwraca jego uwagę, a Czkawka rusza do namiotu Viggo. Wbiega do środka i zabiera Smocze Oko, rzucając do Viggo: "Pozwolisz?". W tym momencie okazuje się, że wszystko to jest jedną wielką wizualizacją planu obmyślonego przez Czkawkę. Mieczyk narzeka, że Czkawka musi wymyślić lepszy tekst, skoro przejdzie do historii i potomni będą to wspominać. Oferuje, że sam z siostrą ułoży odpowiednie słowa, i oddala się, zabierając się do pracy. Stoick po wyjściu z Twierdzy chwali plan syna. Gdy tylko się oddala, Czkawkę odciąga na bok Astrid, przytula go i mówi, że jest z niego bardzo dumna. Chłopak wspomina jej udział w całym przedsięwzięciu i przyznaje, że bez niej to by się nie udało. Astrid zauważa jednak, że Czkawkę dręczą wątpliwości - i rzeczywiście, Haddock okazuje się martwić możliwym fiaskiem. Dziewczyna stanowczo nakazuje mu myśleć pozytywnie, przypominając, ile czasu powstawał plan. Kiedy już mają się pocałować, przerywa im Śledzik, wyraźnie zszokowany tym, co widzi. Czkawka i Astrid momentalnie odsuwają się od siebie. Ingerman znajduje w sobie jednak dość taktu, by udać, że niczego się nie domyślił. Gdy odlatuje, para oddycha z ulgą, ale po chwili chłopak pyta, dlaczego w zasadzie muszą się ukrywać. Astrid wydaje się niezdecydowana, w końcu odpowiada, że chciałaby to na razie dzielić tylko z nim i woli poczekać na właściwy czas. Czkawka zgadza się, twierdzi, że wszystko ma być, jak było - powinni "wrócić do normalności", zachowywać się jak zazwyczaj - i wyciąga dłoń na przypieczętowanie umowy. Dziewczyna zamiast uścisku przyciąga go do siebie i mocno całuje. Podczas faktycznego lotu na wyspę Viggo Mieczyk i Szpadka przedstawiają owoce swojej ciężkiej pracy nad "tekściorem", ale Czkawce nie przypada to do gustu, bo nie przywiązuje do swoich słów wielkiej wagi. Kiedy jeźdźcy docierają na miejsce, ze zdziwieniem stwierdzają, że wszystko już jest poniszczone, a ktoś chyba ich ubiegł. Stoick z drużyną A rusza przeszukać ląd, a Czkawka zostaje sam w namiocie. Wściekły, krzyczy i przewraca stół. Jeden ze spadających pionków toczy się i głuchym uderzeniem wskazuje mu klapę w podłodze. Gdy chłopak otwiera ją, okazuje się, że w dole tkwi Viggo, który kieruje do jeźdźca słowa "przyjacielu, niezmiernie się cieszę, że cię widzę". Czkawka jest zdumiony. Próba przesłuchania Viggo zostaje brutalnie przerwana przez Stoicka, ale dzięki interwencji jego syna wróg zostaje dopuszczony do głosu. Opowiada jeźdźcom, że Ryker postradał zmysły, zbuntował się i podburzył wszystkich Łowców, a teraz z pomocą operacji "Ogniowa Burza" zamierza zniszczyć Berk, jeźdźców i ich sprzymierzeńców. Czkawka chce wiedzieć, na czym polega owa "operacja", ale Viggo stawia warunek - będzie współpracował, jeśli pomogą mu powstrzymać Rykera i na koniec puszczą wolno. Jeźdźcy nie godzą się na układ z człowiekiem, któremu nie mogą ufać - więc Viggo, by ich przekonać, ujawnia, że pierwszym celem będą Obrońcy Skrzydła, a następnie (w przypadkowej kolejności) Łupieżcy, Berserkowie i Berk. Czkawka decyduje się założyć, że to prawda. Stoick wraca z drużyną A i Pyskaczem na Berk, szykować do obrony mają się także Berserkowie z Heatherą i Dagurem na czele, zaś jeźdźcy z Viggo lecą poinformować Obrońców Skrzydła. Mala nie jest zadowolona z obecności wroga na swojej wyspie. Okazuje się, że w międzyczasie wykluł się mały Eruptodon, dlatego plemię tym bardziej obawia się napaści. Nagle na lądzie zaczynają się rozbijać ogromne, błękitne pociski. Śledzik prędko zabiera młode, a pozostali jeźdźcy lecą odeprzeć atak. Jeden z pocisków omal nie strąca Szczerbatka i Czkawki, więc Astrid, martwiąc się o niego, radzi mu wrócić i strzec Viggo. Chłopak przypomina jej, że mieli się zachowywać normalnie. Ruszają ku ukrytemu za skałami źródłu pocisków, ale ku ich zdumieniu, gdy już docierają na miejsce, widzą tylko gładką taflę wody. Po powrocie na wyspę okazuje się, że Viggo uciekł. Jeźdźcy wracają na Koniec Świata, na prośbę Mali zabierając ze sobą małego Eruptodona. Czkawka z Astrid próbują przewidzieć kolejny cel ataku Rykera. Przy okazji Astrid przeprasza chłopaka za swoje zachowanie w powietrzu, ale Czkawka też nie pozostaje jej dłużny. Dodaje, że wobec takiego ryzyka uczucia muszą iść na bok, choć bardzo docenia, że jej zależy. Gdy chcą się pocałować, do chaty wpadają Mieczyk i Szpadka z kolejnym nieudanym tekstem. Po ich wyjściu Czkawka i Astrid równocześnie wskazują ten sam potencjalny cel - Wyspę Łupieżców. Oczekiwanie w powietrzu na flotę dłuży się szczególnie Sączysmarkowi, który nie rozumie jego zasadności, ale Astrid tłumaczy, że łowcy mogą wpłynąć na Archipelag jedynie przez Cieśninę Baldura, nad którą właśnie czatują jeźdźcy. Bliźniaki znów przedstawiają kolejne teksty, nietrafione tak samo jak poprzednie. Niedługo po tym na horyzoncie pojawiają się statki - ale Czkawka, przyglądając się im przez lunetę, dostrzega coś zaskakującego: wymachującego białą flagą Rykera. Ryker mówi jeźdźcom, że to nie on, a Viggo postradał zmysły. Przyjaciele oczywiście nie chcą mu wierzyć, ale rozmowę przerywa atak Ogniowej Burzy na wyspę Berserków. Ryker na odchodnym stawia warunek: Smocze Oko za Viggo. Inaczej jeźdźcy już nigdy go nie zobaczą. Czkawka odlatuje bez odpowiedzi i rozdziela zadania - razem z Astrid leci na Ogniową Burzę, a pozostałych przydziela do pomocy Heatherze i Dagurowi. Podczas lotu na wyspę Sączysmark pyta bliźniaki, czy zauważyły, że między Czkawką i Astrid coś się dzieje. Mieczyk przyznaje, że wie, w czym rzecz - według niego Czkawka umiera, szykuje mowę pożegnalną i dlatego jest taki wybredny w kwestii tego nieszczęsnego tekstu. Szpadka polemizuje - sądzi bowiem, że to Astrid umiera, a spędza z chłopakiem tyle czasu, bo nie wie, jak mu to powiedzieć. Sączysmark dementuje jednak obie tezy - oznajmia, że Czkawka ma po prostu problem z hazardem, a Astrid pomaga mu to ukryć. Tymczasem ekipa mierząca się z Ogniową Burzą odkrywa, co kryje się pod tą nazwą - jest to uzbrojony smok. Na widok jeźdźców łowcy ukrywają się w łodzi podwodnej, zamontowanej na plecach zwierzęcia, a Ogniowa Burza nurkuje w oceanie. Czkawka próbuje go dogonić, jednak bez powodzenia. Po powrocie na Koniec Świata jeźdźcy próbują ustalić, co to za smok i dlaczego strzelał, skoro smoki takie jak ten nie atakują ludzi same z siebie. Usiłują także pocieszyć Heatherę i Dagura, których wyspa została zniszczona. Czkawka nie ma pojęcia, jak powinien wyglądać ich następny krok, dlatego zostawia przyjaciół i leci pomyśleć w jakieś spokojniejsze miejsce. Kiedy siedzi na klifie, za jego plecami pojawia się Viggo. Proponuje układ przeciwko Rykerowi, a jako gwarancję swojej prawdomówności pozwala Czkawce zabrać Smocze Oko - jednak tylko wtedy, gdy ten zgodzi się połączyć z nim siły. Haddock po chwili namysłu bierze przedmiot z rąk Łowcy. Najważniejsze wydarzenia * Jeźdźcy poznają nowy, wykorzystywany przez Łowców wodny gatunek smoka - Ogniową Burzę. * Jeźdźcy odzyskują Smocze Oko. Postacie Ludzie *Czkawka *Astrid *Sączysmark *Śledzik *Szpadka *Mieczyk *Heathera *Dagur *Stoick *Pyskacz *Gustaw Larsen *Gothi *Gruby *Wiadro *Sączyślin *Mala *Throk *Viggo *Ryker Smoki *Szczerbatek (Nocna Furia) *Wichura (Śmiertnik Zębacz) *Hakokieł (Koszmar Ponocnik) *Sztukamięs (Gronkiel) *Jot i Wym (Zębiróg Zamkogłowy) *Szpicruta (Zbiczatrzasł) *Król Demolki (Gronkiel) *Czaszkochrup (Gruchotnik) *Maruda (Ogniołyk) *Kiełohak (Koszmar Ponocnik) *Kingstail (Śmiertnik Zębacz) *Whip & Lash (Zębiróg Zamkogłowy) *Gronkiel Gothi *Wielki Protektor (Eruptodon) *Nowy Protektor (Eruptodon) *Ogniowa Burza Zobacz też en::Shell Shocked, Part 1 Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Jeźdźcy smoków: Na końcu świata (sezon 4) Kategoria:Jeźdźcy smoków: Na końcu świata